Problem: Solve for $n$ : $5 = n + 16$
Solution: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{5 {- 16}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ 5 &=& n + 16 \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 5 {- 16} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -11$